


After Work

by spiderlillium



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Consensual, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlillium/pseuds/spiderlillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't been expecting it. Erwin had been so engrossed and submerged in work for the last eight hours that all he wanted when he got home was to shower fast and sleep deeply. His back was aching from prolonged sitting, and there was a soft pounding at his temples.</p><p>"Welcome home, Daddy."</p><p>But ah. He could forget all of that, for the mean time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Work

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo. First time publishing plot-less porn. As usual, don't take this seriously, folks. Un-beta'd too, so sorry for the mistakes.

"Welcome home, Daddy."

He hadn't been expecting it. Erwin had been so engrossed and submerged in work for the last eight hours that all he wanted when he got home was to shower fast and sleep deeply. His back was aching from prolonged sitting, and there was a soft pounding at his temples.

But _ah_. He could forget all of that, for the mean time.

"Thank you, baby." He had to smile. Levi was wearing a sailor-styled uniform, blue collared and white. His shorts were navy blue as well, the cloth hugging his limbs – too tight even for his slim thighs. Covering his feet and calves were knee-high socks, off-white in color, yet all it did was compliment the milky skin of Levi's legs. Usually his step-son turned lover did not enjoy dressing up, but when he got into the mood, the sixteen year old puts up a good show for his dear partner.

"How was your day?" He skips to the blond and throws himself quite literally into his arms. Erwin smiles brighter and slips his hands along the teen's tiny waist, pulling him closer and flushed against him.

"Tiresome," Erwin replies briefly before dipping his head to catch Levi's lips. The boy opens his mouth willingly for his lover, and they kiss, slow and intimate.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Daddy," Levi replies sweetly when they part, lips now wet and pink from their movements. "Don't worry, I'll make you feel so good, you'll forget about today." Innocent. Erwin sighed at the sight before him, unable to believe such a face could feign so much naivety yet mean the opposite with his words.

Levi takes his hand into his and pulls him up the stairs, his socked feet thudding against the polished wood. Once they were in the master bedroom, he smiles at Erwin and gives him another kiss, albeit quick.

"Daddy," He begins again, peering up his thick lashes with a smile that bordered into a smirk, "Please go shower. I'll give you a massage once you're done. How does that sound?"

Erwin wanted to grin at Levi's antics. His boy had a foul mouth -- always cursing, always sarcastic. Sometimes it amazes him how Levi could manage this persona for so long without cracking. "I'll shower, but only if you join me."

"But I'll get wet," Levi says in a matter-of-factly way, "And I just showered too..." He pouts.

"You're a good boy, aren't you?" Erwin asks him gently, tucking the stray strands of black on his cheek behind his ear.

"Mhm-hmm, I am," He nods eagerly, smiling at Erwin's touch.

"Good boys do what their Daddy asks, don't they?"

Levi seemed to give this some thought. "Hmmm, I guess so..." He finally agrees, and smiles before pulling the taller blond to the adjacent bathroom. "Alright Daddy, let's shower together."

Levi presses his fingers against the switch and immediately, their rather spacious bathroom lights up in a warm, yellow glow. He lets go of Erwin's hand and picks up a few towels from a small cabinet and lays it near the sink. Erwin watches him, eyes glued to the soft sway of Levi's hips as he moved, his ass hugged rather tightly by his shorts. He certainly chose his clothes well, that's for sure.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" When Levi steps closer to him to remove his coat, Erwin sighs, a smile returning to his lips.

"Nothing, darling. I was just admiring you for a moment." He replied honestly, hands now rising to loosen his tie. Levi almost grinned at this, and moved back to face him, pulling his hands away so he could remove the forest green tie off instead.

"You're really tired aren't you?" After a while, the shorter male successfully removed Erwin's tie, and proceeded to slide it off his neck with a swift motion, folding it and setting it on the white marble space next to the sink. "I feel so sorry for my Daddy... Always doing his hard work." He coos, fingers now popping the buttons of the blond's shirt one by one.

"Its all for you," Erwin answers and lets Levi undress him, his hands moving to cup the ass he was merely staring at moments ago. He pulls the teen closer to him, close enough that they touch. "I do everything I can for my sweet boy."

Levi smiles and slides his hands to the back of Erwin's neck and pulls him down for a kiss.

He tasted like strawberry, when Erwin rubbed his tongue against Levi's. The boy against him hummed, making all sorts of pleased sounds as their lips moved against each other, teeth soon coming into the picture when Erwin nipped at Levi's lower lip. Sucking at the apendage slowly, the older man let his hands knead and squeeze at his boy's firm ass, fingernails digging into the fabric when Levi moved his hands to unbuckle his belt.

"You're perfect for me," Erwin mutters softly, letting Levi slide his belt off of its place on his hips, "My baby boy." Levi bites his lower lip, the flesh already rosy from contact. Before he could reach for Erwin's pants, the blond grabs the end of Levi's uniform and tugs it over his head, and tosses it somewhere on the floor.

"You're supposed to be the one undressing first," Levi smirks a little, hands running against his lover's now exposed torso, appreciating the firm and sculpted muscles underneath his shirt. With a tug, Levi lets Erwin's long sleeved shirt fall away, finally leaving his partner bare the waist up, just like him.

"Is that so?" Erwin reached out to pull his boy closer to him again, hands roughly squeezing his ass, before he lifted the teen off his feet and rested him on the marbled counter. Levi could only gasp and hang on to strong shoulders, trusting his lover not to drop him when he lifted him up.

"My beautiful boy," He hums, kissing Levi softly before moving down to his jawline, eventually ending up on the smooth expanse of his neck. Levi hummed quietly, hands merely resting on his Daddy's shoulders, eyes now half-lidded. "You've been so good to me... I think you deserve a reward for behaving so well."

"Yes, Daddy," Levi could only repeat, licking his lips as Erwin started nipping and sucking on the skin of his collarbones, "I've been a good boy..."

Erwin pulled away from his spot on Levi's now red-marked collarbones only to press a kiss on Levi's rosy cheek, before he started thumbing against his lover's nipples, the twin pink peaks already erect even without prior touch.

"Mhmm," Levi squirmed a little, grey eyes falling down to look at his chest. Erwin's hands warmed his ribcage, and the fingers on his two sensitive spots only made fire flow to the pit of his stomach and down on his loins.

Erwin pinched the nubs against his thumb and index finger, before he mouthed over one and sucked, tongue nudging at it every now and then. Levi moaned a little louder, hands flying toward blond hair, back arching at the sensation.

"Ahh... That feels good," He breathes out, lips parted and eyes closed. Erwin could feel the heat in his crotch growing, building up, getting heavier and hotter at every pleased sound his boy made. He nipped ever so gently at the nipple, easing it over with more sloppy sucks and licks.

Squirming, Levi's breath picked up, his toes curled as he watched his partner lavish his chest with affection. His fingers began rubbing at his other, neglected nipple, and Erwin took notice of it eventually, pulling Levi's hand away from it as he switched to the other pert nub, greedily lapping up and suckling at the rosy peak.

When he had his fill, Erwin pulled away, examining his work. The twin peaks he had been toying with a few moments ago had turned from pink to a deeper color, slightly swollen and wet, the two erect nipples decorated with a bite or two around them, the once milky skin splotched with red. He smiled, satisfied. "There you go, baby boy."

Levi pouted at this, reaching out for Erwin, fingers running along his chest lazily. "Daddy, I want more. Please Daddy..."

"What does my baby want?" Erwin asked smoothly, one hand cupping Levi's cheek, thumb brushing against his cheekbone. "Tell me exactly what you want, darling."

"I want Daddy's cock," Levi licked his lips, hands travelling down to unbutton the older man's pants, fingers tugging at the zipper. "I want Daddy's cock inside me. Fuck me hard, fill me. Please, Daddy?" With a swift motion, Levi had unzipped the pants, leaving it loose around Erwin's hips. His hand slipped right in, fingers stroking the hard length hidden underneath dark gray boxers.

"Oh? But I already rewarded you, baby, didn't I?" As if to remind him, he removed his hand from its's place on Levi's cheek and brushed it against the teen's abused nipples.

"Mhm-hmm, but I want more," Levi hummed, hopping off of the marble counter and back to the floor again. "I've been a very good boy, Daddy. I already did my homework, and I got the highest score in all of our quizzes today." He said proudly, tugging Erwin's pants down, letting it pool at the man's ankles.

"Did you now?" Erwin smiled, stepping out of his pants, his hand petting his boy's head gently. "Well then, I suppose my baby does deserve more."

Levi's expression brightened considerably, lips turning into a smile. "Thank you, Daddy!" He chirped, almost grinning when he slid his fingers underneath Erwin's boxers, and pulled them down in one swift motion. Licking his lips, the sixteen-year old poked at his lover's erection, his length large and thick in comparison to his finger. "Mhmm, Daddy's cock is so huge," He hums, stroking it now, feeling its heat seeping into his hand. "I want it inside me. I want it now, Daddy."

Groaning softly, Erwin pulled Levi's hand away from his girth, before he quickly unbuttoned and tugged at the boy's shorts. "I know baby, but you have to wait a bit more. Daddy has to shower first, yes? Added to that, didn't you promise me a massage?"

Levi's eyes narrowed. Erwin could see his usual demeanor peeking through – if this was his _normal_ Levi, the boy would have scoffed and cursed him by now. "I did..." He reluctantly answered, moving to slip his tight shorts down his legs, shimmying the fabric against the curve of his buttocks, before removing his underwear next. "But I want to be fucked, Daddy..." As if to prove his need, he started stroking himself openly.

"You're such an impatient boy, aren't you?" The blond hummed, pushed Levi against the sink, turning him around so the teen had his back facing him. "Look at you," Erwin placed his hand flat on the boy's back, making him bend down, his ass now sticking up in the air for Erwin to see. He had to sigh softly – Levi had already readied himself, his hole slick with lube. "So eager for Daddy's cock." He wasn't even surprised when his finger slid right in when he pushed it past Levi's puckered entrance, his tight insides already lubed well.

"Nnhn, please," Levi wiggled his ass a bit, pleased at the intrusion. "Put it in, I want it so bad..." He moaned out shamelessly, hips bucking into Erwin's fingers when the blond started hitting his prostate.

“Such a cockslut, you are..." Erwin smiled, watching his lover's self-control crumble away.

Levi whimpered, biting his lip as he felt himself leaking at Erwin's ministrations. "Yes, Daddy,  _fuck_ ... Right there –  _ahh_ ! It feels so good..."

Erwin chuckled a little, pulling out his finger abruptly, almost cruelly. "I know, baby." He gave Levi's ass a good squeeze before stepping away, heading to the shower, hands reaching for the knobs to control the heat of the water flowing out.

He was positive that he heard Levi growl.

"What do you think you're doing?" Finally, Levi _slips_ from character. The short raven eyed the other man icily, his lips curled into a frown.

"Taking a shower?" Erwin answered honestly, stepping into the warm stream of water, brushing his now wet locks away from his eyes.

"You _motherfucker_ ," Levi spat out, one hand on his hip, the other forming into a fist. It was hard to take him seriously when his cock is standing so erect, the tip wet with precome.

Not that he wasn't any better. If he wasn't in the mood to tease, he would have buried his own dick inside of Levi's tight heat the moment the boy spread his legs.

"Now, Levi. Don't use such foul language." Erwin reminded him, and poured himself a token-sized blob of shampoo. "And here I thought you were a good boy."

"Don't give me that bullshit, you son of a bitch," The teen spat out, tone laced with venom and sexual frustration. "Do you really think you have the right to be a teasing fuck when your own prick looks like its gonna detatch itself from your crotch and find itself a hole to fuck?"

"Levi-"

" _No_ , shut up," He shot back, fuming. " _Fuck_ _you,_ Erwin."

By now, Erwin's head is nothing but a mass of bubbles, soapy froth and a tangle of blond hair.

"I'll have to punish you for that, you know."

Levi smirked.

"Oh, really? Well then... You can enjoy jacking yourself off to completion,  _Daddy_ ."

The boy walked out of the bathroom, hips swaying a little. Erwin couldn't help himself but stare – Levi was wearing nothing but those knee-high socks after all.

He had to hurry. His lover was the sort of person who would really be cruel when pushed. There was no reason for him not to do as he had said after all. Erwin did leave him hanging.

After a very quick rinse, Erwin proceeded to scrub himself clean in record time, his groin aching by the time he had finally finished. Giving himself a few strokes, he stepped out of the bathroom, hands drying what he could as he found himself back in the bedroom. Levi was on the bed, and from plain sight, he could very well assume that the boy was enjoying himself.

If the shower had tamed his arousal quite a bit, the sight of Levi fucking himself with his favorite glass dildo had almost immediately, if not instantly, made the blood rush down to his crotch once more, fueling his desire. The teen had his thighs spread obscenely wide, right hand pushing the glass cock in and out continuously, while his other unoccupied hand busied itself with his own need, fingers tightening around his girth as he stroke himself.

Erwin climbed up their bed and to his lover, pulling his hands away to prevent him from pleasuring himself any more than he already had. Levi jerked slightly at the touch, but he was too carried away to properly react, his shoulders twitching from the pleasure pulsing through his body in waves.

“You've always been so selfish, you know?” The blond muttered gently, dipping down to kiss him, and Levi leaned in, welcoming him. Erwin could still taste that faint, strawberry flavor on his lips.

“You're one to talk, always fucking teasing, you asshole...” Levi nearly hissed, cheeks flushed and eyes half-lidded, “Just fucking _hurry_ _up_ you old man – shit – Erwin, I _want_ it...”

“You want what?” The older male smiled slightly, reaching down to pull out the glass cock still impaled deep in the teen's hole.

Levi's ears turned red now, and for a moment he regarded Erwin with contempt. He never liked being humiliated, but that didn't stop him from giving in, always, in the end. “I want your cock, I want your cum, _fuck_ – just _give it to me_ , you son of bitch.”

Erwin smirked, hands finding themselves at the underside of Levi's knees, spreading them enough so he'll fit perfectly between his boy's socked legs. “You're forgetting something, love, your manners...”

Levi had wanted to glare at him icily, but the sensation of his lover's cock prodding against his entrance made him squirm. _“...Daddy,_ _please...”_ He bit his lip harshly, looking away in embarassment for a second, but was duly short-lived as Erwin thrusted right into him after he spoke.

His mouth formed an 'o', eyes widened slightly as his body tensed at the sudden intrusion. He was loose but Erwin's dick stretched him a bit more, sending little pinpricks of pain up his back. Levi's hands grabbed blindly at the blond, fingernails raking along his skin as the older man started to move, making the matress creak ever so softly.

“ _Fuck,”_ He released a breath as Erwin slid easily in and out of him, filling him, making him think about nothing else but the ebbing discomfort and the slowly building pleasure that left him hanging earlier. 

“Look at how well your hole is taking me... So greedy and tight even now.” Levi wanted to reach out and just rip Erwin's tongue out – he never seemed to shut up during sex, but he figured he must have a thing for his stupid dirty talk, because he never _actually_ did anything to stop his partner from whispering obscene things while they fucked.

The blond was relentless in his thrusts, soon making the entire bed stirr at every movement he made. Levi's back arched at every hit on his prostate, sending black spots flickering in his vision, his voice lost in his throat as he neared release. He knew he wasn't going to last long, and Erwin must have noticed it, because he sped up his thrusts, purposely bucking up to brush against his sweet spot until Levi came, hard and quicker than he thought he would.

“You shouldn't have touched yourself while I was in the shower,” Erwin panted against his ear as he fucked into him still, but Levi was still high with the pleasure of sex to pay attention, his toes curled and back arched as he spilled his seed heavily on his belly with a silent moan and a string of mumbled curses.

The continuing thrusts made his over sensitive body twitch, his desire spent and his energy exhausted. Erwin came after a few more seconds, releasing his load into him completely, filling him, making him feel warm and sticky.

“Get up and _suck_ me.” It wasn't clear how much time had passed when Erwin pulled him up, making him stand on all fours on the bed. He was tired, definitely, and he would have liked to go to clean up, since he had came all over his own stomach and chest. Instead though, a hand guided his head down, making his lips press against the tip of Erwin's cock.

It took him a minute, but Levi looked up at his lover nonetheless, eyes glazed in post-sex haze, and sucked obediently.

He would never know how Erwin manages to get this hard quickly right after fucking but it didn't matter at the moment. As soon as he parted his lips to take in the swollen cockhead, Erwin urged his head down, though not without resistance. Levi grunted, lazily pulling his partner's hand away, and scraped his teeth softly against heated skin, making the blond groan, before pulling away with a loud, slick pop.

“Bastard,” The teen snapped, wiping the saliva and precome off of his lips, “Do that again and I'll bite your dick off. I can't swallow your dick in one go, fuck, have you actually seen yourself?”

Erwin actually looked embarrassed for a moment as he slid his hand to his lover's cheek, looking apologetic, but he had no time to properly apologize when Levi lowered his head again to give the tip little cat licks. The actions made the blond sigh out, eyes closing for a moment as he watched his boy lap around his cock, moving down to his balls, fondling them for a bit before sucking, dipping down further to lick his perineum briefly, before moving back up so he could properly suck at the shaft.

“ _Oh_ , Levi,” Erwin grunted as Levi began humming as he moved his head, bobbing up and down, deft hands stroking whatever he could not take in. With the rough side of his tongue flat against the underside of his shaft, Levi sucked, tasting his boyfriend's precome spilling more and more into his mouth. After a few more he began taking him deeper, slowly, letting the hot, heavy flesh fill his throat until his eyes teared up and his jaw ached.

When he couldn't keep his gag reflex at bay any longer, he pulled away to rest, forming thin bridges of saliva and clear fluid that snapped when he moved a little further away. Licking his lips, Levi steadied his breathing and swallowed and lowered his lips on the cockhead once more, opening up his mouth to welcome Erwin's cock eagerly, barely paying attention to his partner's moans and pleased grunts.

His sucks became sloppier and prolonged by the passing second, his tongue mostly doing the job as it rubbed itself against the skin repeatedly, little wet noises slipping in the air while Levi barely moved his head and focused on suckling and licking, enjoying the stillness, but the sudden rush of warm liquid spilling into his mouth snapped him off of his trance.

Erwin cursed, his hand still resting against the side of Levi's head as he spilled his seed for the second time. He watched his boy scrunch up, recoiling briefly, making his come spill past his swollen lips and down his chin, some even getting on his cheeks.

Levi swallowed automatically, out of breath. He moved to wipe his face clean, drawing his fingers to his mouth to lick the come off, before smirking.

“I thought you were going to punish me, Daddy?” He quirked a brow, watching Erwin pant softly, exhausted. “You did the complete opposite.” The blond gave him a look, too tired to voice out a simple inquiry, but Levi ignored it and slid off the bed, feeling the increasing need to clean up.

With small steps, he headed to the bathroom, opening the door before pausing briefly. “You rewarded me.” Levi said simply, the slightest hint of a smile on his face, and closed the door behind him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a strictly Daddy kink + a little spanking stuff but I got side tracted, haha... In the end, I just went along with it and abandoned the original plan.
> 
> I also tend to write Erwin in a dominant-dorky-ish way, so...I couldn't go full seme in the Eruri scale...  
> Maybe next... tim ...e... .... 
> 
> Oh, and Erwin is in his early thirties here.


End file.
